


You'll Be In My Heart

by Moosie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Frodo, Domestic Bagginshield, Durin Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Bilbo and Thorin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo was crying tonight. Thorin gets up to comfort him in the only way he knows how. He didn't know he had an audience listening in, or that said audience would be chiming in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Domestic!Bagginshield on here and it was dark and I was curled up beneath my blankets when WHAM this suddenly hit me and I actually wrote the whole thing down in a journal before I decided to type it up and post it for you guys to see.

Thorin woke up to the sound of crying and groaned into his pillow. He pushed off from the bed and got up, heading into the adjoining bedroom that housed his youngest nephew. Since moving in with his husband (finally) Thorin found himself changing diapers more often as well as waking up at three am to comfort or feed his beloved’s nephew.

Baby Frodo sometimes made it a point, Thorin liked to think, to wake up at least one of the other residents within their home. Whether it be Fíli, Kíli, Thorin, or Bilbo, he wailed and wailed until someone came and smothered him in affection and attention. He really was a bit spoiled.

Even now, Thorin picked the little screamer up and tried to placate him. Frodo, however, simply wouldn’t quiet.

“Come now, darling, there’s no need for tears,” Thorin shushed.

But Frodo was not having it. If possible, he screamed even louder. If Thorin didn’t quiet him soon, he would wake the others.

Sighing, Thorin went over to the rocking chair and took a seat. He maneuvered Frodo so that the babe laid with his head upon Thorin’s chest, able to listen to Thorin’s heartbeat. Thorin, once Frodo was settled comfortably, began to hum a few bars from a lullaby he used to sing to his other nephews.

Once Frodo quieted to content cooing, he started to sing;

“Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight.”

Thorin’s voice was deep and melodic, the vibrations from it enough to have Frodo’s eyelids drooping a bit. But it was only the beginning.

“I will protect you, from all around you; I will be here, don’t you cry…”

Thorin began rocking in the chair, the gentle sway back and forth helping to lull Frodo further towards sleep. Had he taken stock of the two open doors, he would have found that he had a bit of an audience now.

“For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe, and warm.”

At this point Frodo had closed his big grey-blue eyes; eyes that looked so much like Thorin’s own. The tiny babe had even wrapped a small fist around the hand Thorin had lifted to brush back a stray tuft of unruly hair.

“This bond between us—can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry…”

“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart… Yes, you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more…”

That voice was not Thorin’s own. He looked up and spotted Bilbo smiling from the doorway that led to their bedroom. He didn’t have the time to blush and be embarrassed before two more voices broke out in perfect harmony and synchronization;

“You’ll be in my heart, no matter what they say… You’ll be here in my heart, always.”

Thorin looked down at Frodo, who was now fast asleep, and stood, taking him to his crib. He kissed Frodo’s forehead and then gently laid him down, making sure to pull his blanket up over him.

“Sleep tight, little prince,” he whispered softly before turning to the three he’d sung a song with. He had an eyebrow raised and Bilbo walked over to stand on the tips of his toes and peck Thorin’s lips. Fíli and Kíli came over to hug him, their eyes suspiciously wet.

“You used to sing that to us… Back when Kee couldn’t sleep and Ma was working late,” Fíli stated.

“I remember the nights Da wouldn’t make it home. You’d always sing me back to sleep when I woke from a nightmare,” Kíli sniffled. Though maybe they were too old for it, Thorin kissed both of their foreheads. He and Bilbo accompanied them back to their bedrooms and bade them good night before retiring to their own bedroom for the night once more.

It was once they were snuggled together and Thorin was just beginning to get back to sleep that he heard Bilbo speak.

“Always,” he breathed quietly, and Thorin smiled against Bilbo’s curls.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Tarzan has always been one of my favourite Disney movies and this song always stuck with me throughout my childhood.


End file.
